The present invention relates to cosmetic accessories and more particularly to a cosmetic eye and lip pencil sharpener that includes a molded sharpener housing having four suction cup feet extending from a bottom surface thereof, a battery power pack compartment formed into a back surface thereof, an AC/DC adapter/battery recharger assembly in connection with a battery power pack positioned within the battery power pack compartment, and a pop-up housing portion moveably connected with a top surface of the molded sharpener housing having an electrically powered sharpener assembly installed therein having three graduated sized pencil sharpener insertion holes for each for receiving the end of a different diameter cosmetic pencil to be sharpened, each sharpener insertion hole being positioned adjacent a sharpener blade mechanism of the electrically powered sharpener assembly; the pop-up housing portion being spring-loaded and pushed down into a locked position for storage; the electrically powered sharpener assembly being powered by the battery power pack; the molded sharpener housing further including a number of spaced pencil storage cavities formed into a top surface thereof and a removable pencil shaving capture drawer positioned beneath the electrically driven pencil sharpener such that shaving from pencils being sharpened are deposited within a shaving capture compartment of the pencil shaving capture drawer; the electrically driven pencil sharpener being activated by insertion of a pencil into one of the three graduated sized pencil sharpener insertion holes.
The application of makeup can require the use of a number of cosmetic eye and lip pencils. To obtain the desired effect from these cosmetic pencils it is often necessary that they have a sharp point. This sharp point is typically created by sharpening with the edge of a sharp blade or the use of a conventional hand type pencil sharpener. This can be time consuming and can break the concentration of the makeup artist or the like from his/her work and, thereby, result in poorly applied makeup. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a cosmetic eye and lip pencil sharpener that including an electrically powered sharpener for a number of different diameters of cosmetic pencils and which further included a number of storage cavities for storing cosmetic pencils when they are not being used. In order to facilitate removal of the pencil shavings generated from sharpening the cosmetic pencils, it would be a further benefit to have a cosmetic eye and lip pencil sharpener that also included a removable pencil shaving capture drawer for capturing the shavings and providing a convenient mechanism for transporting the shavings to a disposal location such as a trash can.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a cosmetic eye and lip pencil sharpener that includes a molded sharpener housing having four suction cup feet extending from a bottom surface thereof, a battery power pack compartment formed into a back surface thereof, an AC/DC adapter/battery recharger assembly in connection with a battery power pack positioned within the battery power pack compartment, and a pop-up housing portion moveably connected with a top surface of the molded sharpener housing having an electrically powered sharpener assembly installed therein having three graduated sized pencil sharpener insertion holes for each for receiving the end of a different diameter cosmetic pencil to be sharpened, each sharpener insertion hole being positioned adjacent a sharpener blade mechanism of the electrically powered sharpener assembly; the pop-up housing portion being spring-loaded and pushed down into a locked position for storage; the electrically powered sharpener assembly being powered by the battery power pack; the molded sharpener housing further including a number of spaced pencil storage cavities formed into a top surface thereof and a removable pencil shaving capture drawer positioned beneath the electrically driven pencil sharpener such that shaving from pencils being sharpened are deposited within a shaving capture compartment of the pencil shaving capture drawer; the electrically driven pencil sharpener being activated by insertion of a pencil into one of the three graduated sized pencil sharpener insertion holes.
Accordingly, a cosmetic eye and lip pencil sharpener is provided. The cosmetic eye and lip pencil sharpener includes a molded sharpener housing having four suction cup feet extending from a bottom surface thereof, a battery power pack compartment formed into a back surface thereof, an AC/DC adapter/battery recharger assembly in connection with a battery power pack positioned within the battery power pack compartment, and a pop-up housing portion moveably connected with a top surface of the molded sharpener housing having an electrically powered sharpener assembly installed therein having three graduated sized pencil sharpener insertion holes for each for receiving the end of a different diameter cosmetic pencil to be sharpened, each sharpener insertion hole being positioned adjacent a sharpener blade mechanism of the electrically powered sharpener assembly; the pop-up housing portion being spring-loaded and pushed down into a locked position for storage; the electrically powered sharpener assembly being powered by the battery power pack; the molded sharpener housing further including a number of spaced pencil storage cavities formed into a top surface thereof and a removable pencil shaving capture drawer positioned beneath the electrically driven pencil sharpener such that shaving from pencils being sharpened are deposited within a shaving capture compartment of the pencil shaving capture drawer; the electrically driven pencil sharpener being activated by insertion of a pencil into one of the three graduated sized pencil sharpener insertion holes.